Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Paradise Island
by MillieVaNillie
Summary: Jack returns to visit Will and Liz who are expecting. But they can all expect the unexpected. What's this, Norrington turning pirate? Out at sea they meet a stranded stranger who will lead them to a great treasure, and their doom!
1. The First Chapter

Ok, I finally remembered to post a little, I don't own anyone thing. So, obviously I don't own Jack I wish or the Commodore I still wish or Liz blah! But I do own the plot and the great Camille.

Ok so I guess that's it. I'm not much for introductions and usually I forget about them. I'm also not good with chapter or story titles, so bear with me! Read and review and blah blah blah! Peace out.

Pirates of the Caribbean:

Paradise Island

Chapter One

"You're late," Elizabeth said to her husband as he entered the small house they'd purchased after their marriage. Elizabeth had refused to live of her father's money. She was going to make an honest living, even if it was going to be a simple one. "I had dinner ready an hour ago. It's nearly cold now. You'll just have to eat it that way."

"Yes, love." Will Turner sat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. He was exhausted. Another hard day at the blacksmith's shop had gone by and all he really wanted was a hot bath and a nice nap. But he ate the cold meat and potatoes that his wife had cooked, despite how disgusting they were. Elizabeth tried to cook, she meant well, and that was all that really mattered to Will, though he made a mental note to hire help in the kitchen as soon as it could be afforded.

Elizabeth sat down across from her husband of two years, slowly. Her large, stomach made it hard for her to move. She couldn't wait to have Will's baby. It had been eight long months of carrying this baby and moving slow and wearing uncomfortable clothing. Elizabeth was so excited. She knew Will wanted a son, but she desperately wanted a daughter. Each night she prayed that her baby would be a little girl. She could feel now that their baby was going to come soon; the eight months was almost up. Only a week or so before she should deliver.

"You're enjoying dinner, right?" Elizabeth leaned in to kiss her husband's lips. She smiled when his slight beard tickled her fair skin.

"Yes, Elizabeth. I always do. But I was thinking of hiring someone to help you out. Perhaps a maid to work in the kitchen or clean. We'll have our child in no time, and since you'll be busy raising the baby, we'll need someone to tend to the housework. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes of course. Anything sounds alright when it comes from your mouth, my dearest." Elizabeth sighed dreamily. Nothing could go wrong now; she was living such a blissful life. All she could think of was her baby. Her father, and even Commodore Norrington, were proud and couldn't wait for the next Turner to be born.

Will finished eating and helped Elizabeth into bed. They talked quietly for a while before drifting off to sleep. Elizabeth dreamed of playing outside with their daughter, but something dark was creeping in the distance. Something that wanted to take her daughter away from her. Elizabeth's dream soon turned into a nightmare.

While the two lovers dreamed in their beds, a man stood wide awake at the helm of his ship. Kohl lined eyes peering into the distance, struggling to see Port Royal through the fog. He figured it was time for a visit, though he knew he wouldn't be welcomed by all.

"Cap'n, we're almost to port. Would ya like me to take over for yeh?" Gibbs asked after taking a sip form his rum-filled canteen.

"Nonsense. I've got things under control, Gibbs. You go rest yourself before we get into port. I want to make sure we arrive just as good ol' Will is waking, savvy? We'll be a nice present."

Gibbs nodded and went below deck to get some rest before they came into port. He knew Jack was planning a surprise visit to his old friend, but he didn't know how much of a surprise it would be. The crew had to be prepared to flee at a moments notice. The people of Port Royal didn't exactly worship Jack, especially that commodore Norrington fellow.

Will awoke to a knocking on his front door. Sleepily he sat up, looking out the window of their bedroom as he did so. The sun had not yet risen. Will got up as quickly as would allow and rushed to the door, it must be important if someone was calling at this hour. By the time he'd gone downstairs and got to the door the person on the other side was practically breaking in.

"Hold on a minute! I'm coming! Relax!" Will shouted, adjusting his hastily thrown on breeches before opening the door. The urgency of the knocking had prevented him from putting a shirt on over his tanned, muscled chest.

Will opened the door and gasped. "Jack?"

"Captain Jack, as it were." Jack Sparrow smiled and bowed slightly, removing his tri-cornered cap briefly. "Mind if I come in, old friend?"

"Yes, please do. What's wrong?" Will closed the door behind his friend that he hadn't seen for two long years. He offered Jack a seat and took the one opposite that. Will hoped nothing had gone terribly wrong, yet he wouldn't have minded a chance for adventure. Day to day life was getting dull, and sadly he was getting a bit tired of Elizabeth being his only company.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. Why, is something wrong in the Turner household?" Jack put his booted feet upon the table and leaned back tiredly in the chair.

"No. But, well, your knocking was so urgent that I thought maybe there was trouble."

"Ah, no. Everything's been calm. Rather dull. My knocking was urgent though."

"Why?" Will's heart leapt again at the thought of a chance to be at sea again. Over the years he'd thought more about his pirate lineage and came to accept it, like it even.

"Because I wanted to see you of course! And because I'm bloody hungry. What have you to eat? Your wife a good cook?"

Will frowned. "You woke me at such an hour just to fill your stomach? You haven't changed a bit Jack, only thinking of yourself."

"Now, now Will. If you remember, I saved your life quite a few times back when Barbossa was alive. Ah, those were the days. But never mind. Where's the food?"

Will couldn't help but smile, and was glad Jack hadn't changed. It seemed he was the only one still the same. Ever since Will's marriage to Elizabeth something had been troubling him. He could feel people around him changing, himself too, and he found it unsettling. Also there was something dark pulling at his mind, he could sense tragedy approaching, but he knew not when it would arrive or who it would affect. Perhaps Jack would be able to help.

"I'm afraid Elizabeth is a terrible cook. We'll have to go to the tavern in the morning. I hope you can wait until then; there is nothing here worth eating."

"Bother." Jack reclined in his chair more, and closed his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Yes, old friend?"

"Something's bothering me. I wonder if you might be able to help. I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen, but I don't know when, or to whom. This feeling has been bothering me ever since my wedding day. I feel like there is a large storm of some sort, brewing in the distance, yet moving closer every day."

Jack did not open his eyes; he only moved a hand, adorned with rings, to stroke his mustache, then his beard. He made a face to show he was thinking. Finally he gave Will a response.

"I have been having feelings of the same sort. Things have been too tranquil at sea, no real challenge. It's almost as if this is the calm before the storm. I feel like Barbossa isn't really dead. I know he is, but I feel like some part of him lives on. I have not been able to figure out this feeling myself. It's been plaguing me for too long. I do think you should join myself and the crew when we set out in a few days time. We could use a new face aboard the Pearl."

Will felt a bit better knowing that Jack was just as unsettled and confused. "I'd love to Jack, but I couldn't."

"And why ever not? Still haven't squared with the pirate blood in your veins?" Jack sat up now, glaring slightly at Will.

Will looked at the man before him, a true pirate. Lately, Will could only hope to be half the pirate Jack was. Now that he'd realized living the quiet life was not for him, it seemed there was no escape. Piracy was just what he needed, though he'd never admit it to anyone but Jack.

"No. I mean, yes. I'm ready to be a pirate but it's Elizabeth. She-"

"Oh don't let that bird stand in your way. We'll take her with us if we must. Anna Maria could use some good company."

"It's not that." Will looked down, at Jack's hands that were tapping on the meager wooden table that sat in the meager kitchen of Will's meager home. His sight traveled up Jack's even more tanned and muscled chest, past his beard and dread locks, and back to those intense brown eyes. "Elizabeth is pregnant."

Jack grinned. "Bloody hell, Will! You're going to be a father. As soon as the boy is old enough, put him on a ship. Get him sailing straight a way. Another Turner. How delightful!"

"There's no telling what the baby is. It may well be a girl. And do quiet down, Elizabeth is still sleeping, no thanks to all your pounding on the door."

"How is the little mother?"

"Fine. Tired and slow, but fine."

An odd silence crept up between the two friends. Each just sat and stared at the other, eyes surveying one another.

"You've become a fine man, Will." Jack finally spoke after what felt like ages to Will.

"Thank you Jack. You're still as daft as ever, and I love you for that. You're the only one left unchanged."

Jack smiled, gold teeth glinting in the early morning light cast in from a window opposite him. Just as another silence crept up, Jack yawned. "I do believe I should like to sleep. I've been up all night. Have you a place for me to retire?"

Will nodded. "In the guest chambers. It will be made into our child's room when it comes along, but until then you are more than welcome to sleep there."

"Thank you again, friend."

Will gave Jack a light pat on the back, hand lingering just a moment before he crept back into the bed he shared with the very pregnant Elizabeth. She lay on her side, snoring lightly looking rather peaceful, though Will thought he saw a hint of fear on her sleeping face. As Will lay beside his wife he thought of his past adventures with Jack and how good it would be to continue them. Will never fell back asleep.


	2. The Second Chapter

Chapter Two

That week flew by, Will spent most of his free time with Jack. Elizabeth was glad to see Jack too, though she stayed in bed most of the time. She was so close to delivering the baby that she wanted to do nothing else until then. With the help of Jack, will found a maid to keep up the house work; she would also be able to help with the delivery when the time came.

Jack and Will spent many hours in the local tavern, Eagle's Nest. Jack drank rum until Will brought him home, where Jack mumbled about treasure before falling into an alcohol induced slumber. Will longed to drink away his troubles, but knew that it really wasn't a solution to any of his problems. Instead he listened to the past adventures of the great Captain Jack Sparrow for hours upon end.

Finally the day of the delivery came.

Will awoke to Elizabeth's groans of pain. Her face was red and beads of sweat dripped slowly down her face.

"Liz! What's happening? Why didn't you wake me?" Will bolted upright with fear.

"I'm having the baby. The pains just started. It's alright. Just go get the maid."

"Are you sure-"

"Get the maid!"

Will rushed off to the kitchen where he found Lilly, their made preparing breakfast.

"Elizabeth! She's going to have our baby! Go help! Quick!"

Lilly nodded, "Yes Master Will." She had prepared hot water earlier that morning and gathered all that she would need with the expectation that Elizabeth would deliver that day. She rushed upstairs while Will went to wake Jack.

"Gold. So much gold. And rum. All the rum I want? No, just give it to me." Jack was mumbling drunkenly into the pillow when Will burst into the room. The sound of the door hitting the wall snapped Jack out of his dream.

"What!? Where's the fire?"

"No fire, Jack! Liz is going to have the baby! I'm going to be a father!"

Jack's addled brain took a moment to process the information the excited, half naked, man in the doorway had just presented to him. Eyes still blurry, Jack stared at Will's lower half, struggling to focus his vision. Everything was spinning so fast. Finally things straightened out and Jack realized he was staring rudely at Will's scantily clad, built body.

"She's having it now?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

"Aren't you excited Jack?" asked Will as he helped the pirate to his unsteady feet. Jack almost fell, causing Will to hold tighter to his equally almost naked body.

"No, I'm drunk."

Will sighed and led Jack to his pile of clothes on the floor. When Jack had dressed without falling into anything, Will rushed off to dress himself. The two met in the kitchen and Will served Jack the eggs and pork the Lilly had cooked. Will was too anxious to eat, but Jack ate everything on his plate and everything on Will's plate.

After a while, Will began to pace around the kitchen. Jack, still very much asleep watched with dazed interest. He began to fiddle with his bead-adorned beard before speaking.

"Shouldn't you be telling Liz's father...perhaps even that Norrington fellow? Or are you to wait until the baby is born?"

Will stopped pacing for a moment. "I hadn't thought of that. I shall wait, I don't want there to be a big crowd in the house. Elizabeth must have peace and quiet. Oh I do hope she's ok."

For hours screams of pain echoed their way downstairs and off the walls of Will's panicked brain. He felt so bad that Elizabeth was going through all that pain. It had been so long since her labour first began that he wondered if things were going ok. To his and Jack's relief Lilly came down the stairs shortly after mid-afternoon. But the sight of her bloodstained dress and tear stained face soon washed away the relief they felt.

Lilly slumped drunkenly into the first empty chair. She looked ready to faint. Will rushed up to her and gripping her shoulders said, "Is Elizabeth alright? The baby? What happened? You must tell me!" Will shook Lilly.

"Easy there, boy, you'll damage the poor girl's brain." Jack's concern touched Will though he didn't know why.

"Miss Turner...fares well." Lilly panted. Jack couldn't help but watch the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. He got the sudden urge to strip her of her clothing and shook his head, realizing what a bad time it was to become aroused. He cursed himself and looked away, anywhere but at the maid. As Will questioned Lilly, Jack scolded himself and did his best to think of anything not related to the act of sex.

"Can I go see her?"

"It's best that you let her rest. She's had a hard time..."

"The baby...how is the baby? Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Oh, I must go see her! Liz can rest later; I want to see my daughter." Without waiting, Will rushed up the stairs and into the room he shared with his wife.

Lilly made a weak noise. Jack looked back to her, this time at her face. When he saw her expression, the sadness in her eyes, he knew what she had not told Will. A wail of anguish from upstairs confirmed Jack's thoughts.

"It was stillborn," Lilly spoke softly and Jack wasn't sure if the young girl, she couldn't have been anymore than fifteen Jack scolded himself again, was talking to him or herself, but he listened anyways. "Miss Tuner wanted a girl so badly. She already had the name picked out. 'Bring me my darling Ariel.' She'd said as soon as it was over. I complied after trying in vain to get the baby to cry. The poor thing was born blue. Miss Turner refused to believe that the child was dead. I don't know what's to happen now."

As if in answer to Lilly's thoughts a distraught William stumbled down the stairs, his face a mask of pain. His voice was distant. "Go get Governor Swann and James Norrington. Have them come see Elizabeth...and don't let her leave the house. I'm going out. Don't bother me."

Will left as quickly as he'd arrived, leaving the front door open. Lilly hesitated only a moment before rushing off to do as Will had said. Jack hesitated too before swaggering off in the direction his friend had gone. Jack's usual drunken stumble was less drunken as he attempted to run after Will. Jack found the young lad sitting on the dock, staring into the sea.

Jack loved the ocean. Somehow, no matter how bad things got, the sea could always calm him. It gave him the sense that everything would eventually turn out alright. Jack sat down next to Will, but Will didn't even look up. The warm sun reflected off the waves and gave Will's face a heavenly glow. To Jack he seemed to be a tormented angel.

Jack thought hard about what to say. He wasn't very good with being sympathetic, so when something came to his mind, he said it without hesitation or other thought.

"You can always have more, you know." As soon as the words left Jack's slightly chapped lips he regretted them. Will turned on him, furious and stood.

"Have more?! HAVE MORE!?" Will's face turned many shades of red, as he discovered he was too angry for words.

Jack stood too. "No! That's not what I meant! What I meant was...uh...well I mean; you didn't really know your daughter, so...it shouldn't be as bad." Again after Jack spoke he regretted his words. _Gods, just cut my tongue out already._

"Of course I didn't know her because she _died _before she was really born! I...I cant believe you have the nerve to say such things. Sparrow, I thought you a better man."

"No! William! This isn't working. I'm trying to be sympathetic, it's not working. Give me more time."

Will sighed and shook his head, turning away so Jack couldn't see his tears. "I need to be alone."

Jack grabbed Will's arm in an attempt to try to work things out. Angrily Will shoved Jack backwards and ran off. Jack stumbled away and found that there was no dock left to stumble on. With a shout he fell backwards into the cool sea. He came up surprised, sputtering for air. Saddened, he treaded water for just a moment before crawling to shore. Jack laid on the beach for a long time, thinking. He was determined to find a way to make things right again in the Turner household.

The funeral for Ariel Turner was held three days later. It was a terribly dismal day, grey clouds blocking out the sun. But the rain did not stop almost all of Port Royal from attending the child's funeral. Will didn't know so many people cared. Jack and his crew hung at the back of the crowd; the last to pay their respects.

When everyone had left but Will and Jack, Elizabeth burst into tears. She sobbed uncontrollably, having held back her tears throughout the ceremony. Jack wanted desperately to offer words of kindness, but feared what might come from his mouth. He remained silent. Will stood silently too while Elizabeth sobbed. Finally she managed to speak.

"Just leave. Both of you. I need to be alone with my daughter."

Will and Jack exchanged worried glances. Elizabeth hadn't eaten since the death of her child. She'd grown pale and thin, a mere skeleton of the woman she'd once been. She seldom spoke or left her room; only cried for the daughter she never knew. After a few awkward moments, the two men left.

Elizabeth slumped down upon the wet mound that covered the small wooden coffin her daughter rested in. "Oh my baby. Someday, someday I shall know you. Someday soon. Soon." Elizabeth spoke with her face pressed into the dirt, not caring that she was getting mud all over herself. She looked up at the sky for a moment, small rain drops covering her face.

With slow, trance-like movements, Elizabeth found the meat-cutting knife that she'd hidden in her skirts earlier that morning. Lying on her back, resting her head upon her daughter's grave, she held the knife above her. Once it was wet with rain she brought it straight down, plunging it into her chest with a sickening squish, back arching slightly. Elizabeth let out a cry of anguish. She felt it dig into her heart and used all her strength to drive the blade into her until only the handle protruded from her bloodied chest. Her work completed, she closed her eyes, ready to make the journey to join her daughter in the heavens.

Jack and Will sat at Will's kitchen table in silence. Jack could tell Will was a mess. He'd eaten and slept scarcely more than his wife over the past few days, and the lack of rest and food was starting to get to him.

"You and Liz are welcome to join me and my crew when we head back to sea. We'll be leavin' in a few days time. I think being at sea would really take your mind off the present situation."

Will didn't answer, only stared at the harsh wood of the table, tears welling in his eyes, but not daring to fall.

"Listen boy, you need some rest. Take a nice long sleep and you can think of things in the morning, savvy? I'll even make some food of some sort. I'm sure that maid can help me out. Come on."

Jack felt like a father leading his tired child to bed. Will's feet scuffed the floor as he walked. The two made their way slowly up the stairs and to Will's room, Jack making encouraging comments the whole time. Once they'd reached their destination, Jack helped Will out of his soaked clothing and into some dry breeches, enjoying the process too much. He scolded himself for being such a bad friend; always thinking of sex at the wrong times. Jack then tucked Will into bed and gave him the slightest peck on the forehead, feeling even more like a father.

Jack shut the door and snuck downstairs. He found himself to be exhausted as well, and blamed it on the weather. He decided to take a quick nap before making dinner for his friends. He dreamed of a stranger from the sea and a raft and an island with treasure.

When Jack awoke it was well past midnight. Lilly had fallen asleep on the floor by the fire and Will was still abed. Jack found no sign of Elizabeth though, and that worried him. It was pouring now, and the wind was blowing fiercely. If she was still out in the brewing storm, Jack had to save her. He left the house, almost at a run, and headed to the graveyard. It seemed a logical place to look, as it was the last place Jack had seen Miss Turner.

He made his way through the gravestones, slipping in the slick mud created by the rain. It was cold and Jack wished he'd worn his jacket. He mentally scolded himself, for the millionth time since he'd arrived at Port Royal, for being so weak as to complain of some mere rain. He dodged rocks that seemed to appear out of nowhere while he ran through the cemetery, deciding the sea was much less confusing than land. He cursed himself for not knowing exactly where the young Turner had been buried.

Jack slipped and fell in the mud many times, but he did not give up. After a good fifteen minutes of scouring the home of the dead, Jack found what he was looking for; the large oak under which Ariel had been buried. He peered through the darkness, afraid of what his eyes were showing him. If he'd seen correctly, there was a body lying on the girl's grave. Jack rushed to the burial sight.

He'd been right. It was Elizabeth, lying seemingly unconscious on top of her daughter's grave. Jack knelt at her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She was soaked to the bone and looked a deathly blue color.

"Love, you awake? Liz? Are you alright?" Jack leaned in to get a closer look at his friend's wife, noting the calm expression she wore. It was then, in his closeness, that he noticed something protruding from her chest. With horror, he realized it was the handle of a knife. He let out a shout, and sprang back.

"Oh all things be damned! This whole place has been forsaken! The damn girl's gone and taken her own life! Will won't be able to live after he hears this. Oh!" Jack looked skyward and yelled into the night. "Why must you take the best of people?! Why!? Can't you take the scoundrels instead of the saints?!" With little effort, Jack scooped up the cold corpse of Elizabeth Turner and began the trek back to her home.

Jack burst into the Turner house and found Will, Lilly, Norrington, and Governor Swann in the kitchen. It appeared that they were formulating a search plan to find Elizabeth and himself. He stood, soaked and dripping, in the doorway for a moment before sinking to his knees, Liz still in his arms. The walk back had been longer and harder than he remembered, and carrying a woman in a large, now drenched, dress was no easy task. He was exhausted. Everyone rushed to his side, exclaiming. Jack heard a thousand questions and comments, but could respond to none.

It was Lilly's horrified scream that stopped all the commotion. "Miss Turner is dead!!!"

Jack nodded sadly. "She's in a better place now. Gone to join her daughter, as it were."

Lilly began to sob while the governor had to sit down. He turned as white as milk as his brain processed all that had happened that day. James merely stood, still as a statue, silent tears coursing down his cheeks. He'd loved Elizabeth just as much as William had. Will stood, momentarily frozen. Then he fell to his knees and took Elizabeth's body from Jack's lap, crying out. He buried his face in her soaked, once golden, now dull yellow, curls. Jack merely sat in silence watching his once happy visit turn to shit.

_I have to leave. I have to leave as soon as Liz is buried. I can stay here no longer. It's too much to watch William suffer so. I'll take him with me. But I must leave this place before any more miseries befall us. _


	3. The Third Chapter

Chapter Three

The funeral was held two days later. No one spoke, save for the priest. Elizabeth was buried next to her daughter, and once the eulogy was done, most of the guests left. Soon only Jack, Norrington, William, and Governor Swann remained.

Jack felt awkward, not having known Liz as well as the others had. He toed the moist ground with his scuffed boot and wondered why he had to be the one to discover the dead young lady. He decided that Port Royal was cursed. The day before he'd rounded up his crew, telling them to prepare to leave by nightfall of the next day.

"I...I have to go. I need...to be alone." Governor Swann spoke to no one in particular and he wandered off looking older than ever. The other three remained silent for a moment longer.

Jack was the first to speak. "I'll be leaving tonight. You're welcome to come with me if you like, Will."

Will had been staring dazedly into space. "There's nothing left for me here. No reason to live. I should take my life now, get it over with."

"Seven hells, William! Don't talk such nonsense! You're no more of a man than your wife if you do such a thing. We're all sorry about what happened to your wife and daughter; more sorry than you may ever know. But do you think Elizabeth would want you to do such a thing?"

A tear slid from Will's eye. "No, she'd not want me to do such a thing. But...but...why Jack? Why did it happen to me? I've never had much of a family, and when I get one, they're taken away?"

Will began to sob. Jack gave him a light hug and let the boy cry on his shoulder. That's what Will felt like to Jack; a small, helpless boy. Tenderly he rubbed Will's back.

"It's decided. You'll join me on the _Black Pearl_. We leave tonight. No arguing."

Will looked at Jack with watery brown eyes and nodded. Norrington spoke then, startling the other two who had completely forgotten about him. "I know it seems an odd request, daft even. But...might I gain passage aboard your ship as well? It would seem that I too have no reason for staying in Port Royal and my hatred for pirates is not so deep as it would seem. I am merely an upholder of the British Law, but I tire of being such an ass all the time."

Both Will and Jack's eyes widened in surprise. After a moment of awkward silence, Jack broke into a grin and had himself a good laugh. "Don't see why not, mate! The_ Pearl_ could always use another able hand! Just loose the wig, aye?"

For the first time in his life, Will saw James smile. "Aye...captain."

An odd sense of content settled over the three as they parted. Jack waited aboard the ship while the other two changed clothes and gathered a few belongings. The_ Pearl_ left port at exactly midnight, the moon high in the sky.


End file.
